


I Missed You (Did You Miss Me, Too?)

by phantomdieb



Series: Pizza AU [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, bokuto cameo, oikawa knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: “I miss Makki.”
Yuutarou's head shot up and he more or less inhaled his noodles.“I miss him, too.“ He said with his mouth full. „Issei, can we visit him?”
„Don't talk with your mouth full,“ he gently scolded his brother.But it was true. They hadn't seen Makki in a few weeks. He swallowed and absentmindedly started to chew on his lip.
“I guess we could pay him a visit.”
The goofy smile on his face was definitely the result of his brothers' happy cheering. And not because he was going to see Hanamaki again. No. Not at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For some unknown reason I struggled so hard with this part ;;  
> but finally, here it is!!
> 
> ***I recommend reading at least the previous part first***  
>   
> 
> Special thanks to [Citro](https://twitter.com/kotoriiyo). I feel all my inspiration came from last weekend :D  
> (also @ everyone go and check out her art it's amazing okay)

Akira sat on his chair, his head in his hands while leaning over his food. He sighed and looked unhappy. Matsukawa raised his eyebrows.  
  
“What's wrong?”  
  
“I miss Makki.”  
  
Yuutarou's head shot up and he more or less inhaled his noodles.  
“I miss him, too.“ He said with his mouth full. „Issei, can we visit him?”  
  
„Don't talk with your mouth full,“ he gently scolded his brother.  
But it was true. They hadn't seen Makki in a few weeks. He swallowed and absentmindedly started to chew on his lip.  
  
“I guess we could pay him a visit.”  
  
The goofy smile on his face was definitely the result of his brothers' happy cheering. And not because he was going to see Hanamaki again. No. Not at all.  
  
  
They had been texting frequently ever since the other had given him his phone number and he had to admit to himself that he had grown very fond of Makki over the time. Makki was sweet, funny and absolutely charming. Matsukawa could spend all night talking to him.  
  
'We're coming over today after kindergarten, if that's okay?' he texted him before getting up and putting the bowls into the sink.  
  
He helped his brothers getting dressed before they left their flat.  
  
  
After leaving the twins at kindergarten Matsukawa went to university. The first lecture went by pretty fast and Matsukawa found himself sitting next to Oikawa in the next one soon.  
  
“Mattsun!” he was greeted by him with a cheery smile on his face. “You look so happy today! Did something good happen?”  
  
“Why? Is it so unusual for me to be happy or what?”  
  
Oikawa grinned. “No, it's not. But it's unusual for you to practically be beaming and even more being defensive over it. So spill it. Tell your best friend Oikawa the news.”  
  
“Aren't you Iwaizumi's best friend?”  
Matsukawa wanted to look annoyed but it was hard when he felt his phone in his pocket vibrate.  
  
“Mattsun, you're making me _really_ curious right now. Come on! It won't hurt you to tell me.” Oikawa pouted.  
  
“It's nothing. Just-” he felt his phone vibrate again. He pulled it out and it was indeed Makki who had messaged him. He involuntarily started to smile.  
  
'Of course that's okay! I'll be waiting for you then. At home or at the ice cream parlour?'  
And his second message:  
'I can't wait to see your cute face again♥'  
  
Matsukawa's fingers moved quickly to write a reply.  
'Home, if that's alright with you. You charmer! I can't wait to see you again as well.'  
  
He put his phone back into his pocket and was met by Oikawa's knowing grin when he looked up again.  
“I see. So that's how it is.”  
  
“What?” But Matsukawa knew that he was found out. And the blush that spread on his cheeks didn't help his situation either.  
  
“You've found yourself someone. Tell me about them.”  
  
“Shouldn't you pay attention to the lecture?”  
  
“Not working, Mattsun. Not working. Tell me.”  
  
Mattsun groaned quietly.  
“Fine. But later.”  
  
“You won't be able to escape me,” Oikawa replied sweetly.  
  
  
“Okay, so basically that sweet guy from the ice cream parlour is courting you and you like him, too.”  
  
Matsukawa choked on his coffee.  
“Don't say it like that,” he coughed.  
  
“But it's the truth, isn't it? He took care of you and the twins when you were sick, Which, by the way, you could've asked of Iwa-chan and me as well.”  
  
“It's not like I wanted him to do that,” he sighed. “And I know.”  
  
“Good. But it was for the better that he did, right? You wouldn't have been able to take care of Yuutarou and Akira in your condition.” It was a statement, not a question.  
  
“I guess.”  
  
“He did that all without expecting anything back and then he kissed your cheek and gave you his number and now you've even been texting each other ever since. How sweet.”  
  
Matsukawa felt his phone vibrate again. Of course it was Makki.  
'You can't say that, Matsukawa! I'm blushing so hard right now that my friends ask me if I'm alright'  
  
'Same though! I had to explain to my friend why I look so happy' Matsukawa wrote back.  
  
The reply came immediately.  
'Awwww! I make you happy?♥'  
  
Matsukawa could _see_ Makki grinning.  
'Idiot,' he replied back. And just because it looked a little harsh, he sent a second message before he put his phone away.  
'♥'  
  
Oikawa smiled at him when he looked back up.  
“How cute. Mattsun is in love.”  
  
“Shut up, Oikawa.”  
  
  
When he came back home he still had a little time before he had to pick up the twins. He wasn't in the mood to cook and they'd visit Hanamaki after kindergarten anyways so he just flopped onto the couch with a sigh falling from his lips. Oikawa's words were still on his mind.  
  
Was he in love? And more importantly: was he in love with Makki?  
He surely like him. Liked him a lot, too. But was it really _love_?  
  
  
When he picked up his brothers, Yuutarou animatedly told him about a game they played while Akira helped him remember whenever he forgot a detail. Matsukawa didn't really listen to them, just hummed and nodded along as he was still lost in thoughts.  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts when they arrived and he found himself smiling when Makki opened the door for them. He was out of breath and his hair was sticking to his forehead. He definitely had been cleaning up, as the single sock in his hand indicated.  
Makki quickly hid it.  
  
“Welcome,” he greeted them with a smile.  
  
Yuuutarou and Akira let go of their big brother's hand and leaped forward to hug Makki.  
  
“Makki! We missed you!” Yuutarou yelled.  
  
“We missed you a lot,” Akira said half sobbing.  
  
“I missed you, too,” he replied, wearing a soft smile on his lips as he crouched down and hugged them back. Then he looked up at Matsukawa.  
“Did you miss me, too?” he grinned slyly, obviously teasing him.  
  
“I did.”  
  
It was the truth.  
  
And when Hanamaki started to stutter, his whole face now coloured red, the rapid beating of his heart and the happiness which he felt in his chest told him that he had finally found the answer to his former question.  
  
  
Hanamaki led them inside and offered them some juice, which they happily took. When he asked them if they had eaten yet, the three brothers shook their heads so they settled on ordering pizza.  
  
  
Makki had put on a Disney movie for the twins. The little Mermaid, since the twins had asked for it.  
  
He and Matsukawa went into the kitchen meanwhile.  
“You look a little tired. Have you been sleeping well last night?”  
  
Matsukawa smiled a little. Makki cared and always payed attention.  
“I have. Uni was a little rough on me today though.”  
  
Makki guided Matsukawa to a chair and made him sit down.  
“Take a break,” he said softly before he started to gently massage Matsukawa's shoulders.  
  
Matsukawa let out a low moan.  
“You're too good to me, Makki,” he muttered.  
  
“That's because you only deserve the best.”  
  
Matsukawa chuckled a bit.  
“Such a charmer as well.”  
  
“Only for you.”  
  
“Liar. I bet all of the old ladies buying ice cream from you adore you lots because of it.”  
  
“You think so?” Hanamaki sounded genuinely surprised.  
  
“Of course. They talk about what a fine young man and how polite you are. Or how they'd want you to be their grandson-in-law.”  
  
“Really?” And then he laughed. “You sound like you're jealous.”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
Makki's hands stilled. But before he could reply to him, the doorbell rang. Matsukawa got up and went to open the door.  
  
“PizzOwl's, the flying pizza, hot and tasty. Your order is here!”  
The delivery boy grinned widely.

  
“Perfect!”  
  
Matsukawa reached into his pocket when Hanamaki appeared by his side.  
“Oh no, you're so not gonna pay for this! You're my guests so-”  
  
“Makki? I knew I know that name from somewhere!”  
Hanamaki looked at the delivery boy and broke into a grin.  
  
“Bokuto! Nice to see you, man! How's Kuroo doing with his assignment?”  
  
“Battling it like the fierce warrior he is!” he showed Makki a thumbs up.  
  
Matsukawa had pulled out his wallet meanwhile.  
“How much do you get?”  
  
Makki whipped around. “You're not paying. I am,” he insisted.  
  
“You're not.”  
  
“Try to stop me, Matsukawa.”  
  
Matsukawa leaned forward and captured Makki's lips in a kiss.  
His face was completely red as he stared at Matsukawa dumbfounded.  
  
Matsukawa payed and took the pizza from Bokuto.  
“Thanks. Have a nice day.”  
  
“You, too,” Bokuto grinned knowingly. “Bye Makki. Have fun.”  
  
Matsukawa was about to go back to the kitchen when Hanamaki grabbed him by the hem of his pullover.  
  
“Hmm? Is something wrong?”  
  
“You kissed me. Why?”  
  
Matsukawa looked at him questioningly. “Isn't it obvious?”  
  
Hanamaki looked confused. He sighed and turned to face him.  
“You've been the one to shamelessly flirt with me but now you don't recognize when someone likes you back?”  
  
Makki's brain seemed to short-circuit. He opened his mouth, not making a sound, closed it and opened it again.  
“You like me?”  
  
Matsukawa looked at him. Then he smiled softly.  
“I do.”  
  
Makki still didn't look like he was one hundred percent convinced so he leaned forward and kissed him again.  
“I like you, Makki. A lot.”  
  
Hanamaki gently took one of Matsukawa's hands holding their pizza.  
  
“Then go out with me.”  
  
“It'll be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have some time to spare it'd be nice if you'd check out my [writing blog](http://phantomdieb.tumblr.com/) ✨


End file.
